The Agoran: Secret Power Of Love
by YourGuardianAngel13
Summary: Hayley is a very special kind of a Fae, one of the strongest. She came to visit Trick, her old friend, but there is a reason for that. She needs Bo s and Lauren s help, because she wants to kill the Ash. He took her reasons to live, so she wants her revenge. Pairing: Doccubus. The idea of Agoran is owned by me, also is the character of Hayley. REVIEW.


**A/N: Hello, everyone! So, I decided to write my first Lost Girl fanfiction, because I am a big fan of the show, and this story has been in my mind for a long time.**

**I am sorry for all the mistakes, but English is not my native language and I am only 16 now.**

**Anyways, I hope you will like the story!**

**And the pairing is...DOCCUBUS!**

**Sorry, Dyson fans...but Doccubus just rules, bitches!**

**Oh, and the new character...yeah, it´s me ****J**** I just love having myself in my stories xD **

**REVIEW**

**Thank you,**

**Author xxx**

**The Agoran: Secret Power Of Love**

**Chapter 1: Welcome, stranger!**

**Bo´s P.O.V**

Me and Kenzi were hanging out at the bar. I really needed that, since things between me and Lauren got more serious, than I thought.

I wasn´t sure about our relationship, because it´s really hard from the beggining. There was that thing with Nadia, but she is not here anymore, and I am just taking all my courage, to ask Lauren about our relationship.

Maybe she wasn´t in love with me. Maybe she was playing with my feelings from the start, she slept with me just because she wanted to use me. Kenzi didn´t like her much, so I wasn´t sure, how should I feel about it.

But I believed her. And I love her, I honestly do. I just don´t know, what to do know.

„Come on, BoBo, don´t be like that! We came here, to have some fun!", Kenzi said to me in her typical high voice and I smiled.

I just love her too much. She is like my younger sister, and I don´t know, what would I do without her. I wont be alive anymore, that´s for sure.

„Sorry, Kenzi, I just got lost in thoughs.", I said, but both Kenzi and Trick gave me a look, saying that they knew what was going on here.

„You should talk to her, Bo.", Trick said and I sighed, knowing, that it wasn´t that easy.

„I thought you didn´t like her.", I said, but Kenzi just smiled and looked to her glass of beer.

„Yeah, but I started like her and I know, how you fet about her. Aaaaand, she is just walking to us."

Kenzi looked behind my back, and I looked there too and saw Lauren, walking to us.

„Hey, guys.", she said and sat up next to me, Trick and Kenzi both smirked and I rolled my eyes at them and looked back at Lauren.

„Hi, Lauren! How are you?", I asked her nervously and she sighed, looking really tired.

„Well, I don´t know. I haven´t sleep much and I feel really tired. I don´t even know, if I am up or dreaming.", she said and I wanted to comfort her, but I knew I couldn´t.

„Do you want some coffee?", Trick asked her, but she just shooked her head.

„No, I already had like five.", she replied.

I turned back to Trick and I took a sip from my beer. How much I wanted to talk to her seriously, to comfort her, when she felt like this, to just make her feel better. But from some unknown reason, I was afraid to do anything.

Gosh, how amazing she looked. I love everything about her. She was just...flawless, and my heart is beating so fast everytime she´s around.

„Guys, am I the only one, who noticed that weirdo watching us?", Kenzi whispered and I frowned, looking the way she was poiting with her head.

There was a girl sitting there, at the other side of bar. She had a black leather jacket and a hat, that was hidding her face. She wasn´t looking at us in that moment, but I saw her smirking and I started to worry, if it was some new enemy.

„Trick? Do you know, who´s that?", I asked him in a whisper and he looked as worried as we all were.

„I don´t know, I don´t see her face.", he said, but then, from nowhere, someone attacked me from behind.

Kenzi quickly grabbed me to the floor. If she hadn´t, I would have a fireball right in my face. Everyone started panicking and they ran out of the bar, only ones who stayed were us – Me, Kenzi, Lauren and Trick, all of us shocked.

„Oh no, this is bad.", Trick said, as he looked at the face of that guy. I was thinking it was that mysterious girl, who attacked us, but it wasn´t her. It was some weird guy.

„Who are you?!", I asked him, ready to kill, when I saw my friends were in a danger, but he just laughed like he was insane. And I realized, I didn´t have any weapon with me...

„Doesn´t matter. I just want to kill you!", he said and throwed two more fireballs at us, and there was no chance they could miss us. They were just too fast and I couldn´t protect anybody, I couldn´t even protect myself from them, but then, when they almost hit us, I felt someones hand on mine – it was that mysterious girl.

Then she touched also Lauren´s hand with her other hand, it was just a split second. But what happend after that I couldn´t even understand.

With both of her hands, she made something like a shield and those fireballs couldn´t go through it, that shield just destroyed them.

„Y-you are...", that guy said, fear and shock in his eyes, but he didn´t even finish the sentence, because that girl, who just saved our lives, made something like a light from that shield and she hit that guy with it.

He was dead. He just fell down on the ground, without any chance to be alive.

My mouth was wide opened, I tried to figure out what just happend. Kenzi and Lauren were also both shocked as I was.

„Looks like I came just in the right moment, Trick.", she said and turned around to face Trick with a smirk on her face.

Trick looked at her like she was a ghost, but then he smiled excitely.

„Oh my God, Hayley! I can´t believe you are here!", he said and came to her, giving her a big hug.

I checked her out. She had middle-long brown hair, brown eyes and she was as tall as I was. And it was probably the first time I saw a Fae, that looked so young like she did.

„Erm, sorry, but could someone explain what just happend?", Kenzi said and me and Lauren both nodded in agreement.

„Guys, this is Hayley, my very good friend.", he said and she smiled at us.

„Thanks for saving our lives, Hayley.", Lauren said thankfully.

„You´re welcome."

„Yeah, thanks. This is Lauren, Kenzi and I am..."

„Bo. I know.", she said and I frowned.

„I came here for a reason. I need your help, Bo. And also yours, Lauren.", she explained and I sighed.I was also a little bit confused, but I decided to just listen.

„Well, seems like a long story, right?", Trick asked and we all sat up and Trick gave us a beer.

„So, what kind of superpower did you just use?", Kenzi asked Hayley and she giggled, looking at Trick, who smiled too and started explaining it to us.

„Hayley is an Agoran, it´s a special kind of Fae. She always addict herself to some people or Faes who are in love and she use their love as a weapon, shield or whatever she wants.", he explained and my jaw dropped, when I realized, what it meant.

Me and Lauren looked at each other and blushed.

„So, that´s, why you, um, touched...us?", I asked, my voice cracked.

„Yeah, I can addict myself to the others very quickly. I used your feelings against your enemy, which is by the way, one of the dark Faes, who had something to do with the Ash.", she said and everyone were surprised now, even Trick.

„Wait, what?", I asked her and she sighed.

„Everyone knows, that there is something about you, Bo. In our world, everyone wants to get you on their side. The Ash wants you death. And he will do anything for that. I was following this guy for a long time, knowing, that he wanted to kill you.", she said and I felt shivers.

„Do you know, what are you talking about? He is the Ash!", Trick said, but Hayley just shooked her head.

„Trick, tell me, how much do you know about him?", she asked and there was a long silence.

Kenzi was looking scared, so was Lauren and I didn´t know, what to think about the whole thing that was going on right now.

„Do you know, what happend to the last humans I was addicted to?", Hayley asked him again and he looked really serious now.

„He killed them. Do you know, how much painful it was?! When he killed the persons I was addicted to?! And he did that, just because he thought I am an enemy for him. Because I am stronger than him, so he just killed them. And that almost killed me, but thank God, I survived.", she said, angrily and hurted.

„Wait, it can hurt you?", I asked her and she nodded, looking down.

„I always addict myself to some couple for a longer time. I am addicted to them for the rest of their lives and I am feeling everything, what are they feeling for each other. So, when they fight, I feel pain, when their broke up, it´s like a pure torture for me.", she explained, sadly.

„A-and you just addicted yourself to...", Kenzi said shakily.

„To Lauren and Bo.", she said simply.

Oh my God, that was really bad. Lauren looked at her like she just lost her mind and we all knew this wasn´t a good thing.

„W-why?", I asked.

„Look, it was the only way I could safe you, okay? Anyways, I need your help. I know, that the Ash is a really bad Fae, he is just acting like he is light, but in fact he is a dark Fae and we need to destroy him. And I need you two, to help me with that. You are a Succubus, which means, that your feelings are even stronger, than usual."

I was still trying to figure out, if this was real, or not. Some strage girl, Trick´s friend, just saved our lives, by using my and Lauren´s feelings for each other as a weapon and she is just telling us, that she is addicted to us to the end of our lives, and she wants to kill the Ash with our help.

Awesome.

„We need to think about this. It´s a really serious thing.", I said and tried to thing straight, but it was hard, I was still in a shock.

„Okay, I´ll give you some time, but I am telling you – I am your only chance to destroy him. He will do something really bad, I can feel it. But it´s up to you.", she said, stood up and started leaving the bar, but I stopped her.

„Do you have a place to stay?", I asked her.

„Not really, but I will find some.", she said.

„You can stay at our place. It´s the less we can do for saving our lives.", I said and she thought about it for a moment, but then she smiled a bit.

„Okay, thank you."


End file.
